For Love or for Money? A title in progress
by Insontis Exitium
Summary: Kaioh Michiru is a rich and sometimes snobby girl, Ten'oh Haruka is a laid back and witty car mechanic. One day their paths cross and they find out the road to love is a bumpy one.
1. Lonely Michiru

Hey folks! I'm back with a new chapter! I'd like to thank you for the lovely reviews you left. I know last chapter was a bit short and I'm sorry to say this one is too. I'm not too impressed with this chapter, I could have done better I think so I may replace it later. I do not own any of the car companies mentioned in this fan fic.I don't own any of the cars either.darn.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Haruka put her feet up on her desk and took out a magazine from her bag: Japanese Performance, Haruka's favorite car magazine. She checked the clock. 5 minutes and her shift was over. 'Thank god!' Haruka thought. She browsed the 'Mike's Cars' section. 'Hmmm.Toyota MR2 Spyder, Ford Thunderbird, Jaguar XK8 Convertible.I could definitely see myself in one of those.Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Volante, Ferrari Challenge Stradale.pretty fast, good for racing.Mercedes CLK-GTR, Lamborghini Murciélago, Chevrolet Corvette HR Roadster, Mazerati Spyder 300.' She looked over at her old Ford Fiesta and sighed. "I'll need a better job for that to happen." She looked at the clock: 11pm, she was free. She got in her car and started the engine. "Baba! I promised Fuhon'i and Migoto that I'd go out with them tonight!" Haruka shouted. She turned left instead of turning right like she always used to and headed for her sister Fuhon'i's house. The drive was a reasonably long one, because Haruka's sister lived in Hiroo. When she arrived, however, she never expected their next destination to be. "Azabu!? Well why did you want me to come and pick you up if I live in Azabu!?" Haruka was fed up. She was probably going to have to stop for gas, and that was the last thing she wanted to see tonight. So, another tiresome journey back to Azabu began. Fuhon'i chattered away mindlessly about shopping and suchlike which drove Haruka insane. Nevertheless, she carried on the journey until she reached their destination: Hantsuki Resutoran to Naitokurabu (The Half Moon Restaurant and Nightclub). Haruka, Fuhon'i and Migoto entered the restaurant area and went to look for a place to sit. As they were passing tables full of people, they passed by a woman with wavy aqua hair and a familiar scent. Haruka studied her then turned around to speak to her. "Hey aren't you the girl I met at the gas station?" She asked. 


	2. Work, how exciting

Hey folks! I'm back with a new chapter! I'd like to thank you for the lovely reviews you left. I know last chapter was a bit short and I'm sorry to say this one is too. I'm not too impressed with this chapter, I could have done better I think so I may replace it later. I do not own any of the car companies mentioned in this fan fic.I don't own any of the cars either.darn.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Haruka put her feet up on her desk and took out a magazine from her bag: Japanese Performance, Haruka's favorite car magazine. She checked the clock. 5 minutes and her shift was over. 'Thank god!' Haruka thought. She browsed the 'Mike's Cars' section. 'Hmmm.Toyota MR2 Spyder, Ford Thunderbird, Jaguar XK8 Convertible.I could definitely see myself in one of those.Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Volante, Ferrari Challenge Stradale.pretty fast, good for racing.Mercedes CLK-GTR, Lamborghini Murciélago, Chevrolet Corvette HR Roadster, Mazerati Spyder 300.' She looked over at her old Ford Fiesta and sighed. "I'll need a better job for that to happen." She looked at the clock: 11pm, she was free. She got in her car and started the engine. "Baba! I promised Fuhon'i and Migoto that I'd go out with them tonight!" Haruka shouted. She turned left instead of turning right like she always used to and headed for her sister Fuhon'i's house. The drive was a reasonably long one, because Haruka's sister lived in Hiroo. When she arrived, however, she never expected their next destination to be. "Azabu!? Well why did you want me to come and pick you up if I live in Azabu!?" Haruka was fed up. She was probably going to have to stop for gas, and that was the last thing she wanted to see tonight. So, another tiresome journey back to Azabu began. Fuhon'i chattered away mindlessly about shopping and suchlike which drove Haruka insane. Nevertheless, she carried on the journey until she reached their destination: Hantsuki Resutoran to Naitokurabu (The Half Moon Restaurant and Nightclub). Haruka, Fuhon'i and Migoto entered the restaurant area and went to look for a place to sit. As they were passing tables full of people, they passed by a woman with wavy aqua hair and a familiar scent. Haruka studied her then turned around to speak to her. "Hey aren't you the girl I met at the gas station?" She asked. 


End file.
